


Fear

by Silberbullet



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked her to come.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

“What if she doesn´t come back after everything that happened?” Clay saw to his alpha and tried to keep the fear at bay and out of his question. The fear to never see his mate again. It was hard to do but somehow it seemed to work.

For a moment Jeremy said nothing just watched a part of the wall behind Clay. A part where one of his paintings was decorating the wall. A painting that only he and Elena knew the meaning of. “She will come back, Clay, believe me.” “How do you know? How do you know that this wasn’t the last time she was here?” “Because she has nothing to fear here, Clay. Nothing at all.” “She is scared of me.” It wasn’t a question that left the mouth of the younger one in the room.

“No she doesn´t. It´s not you, me or one of the others, that she fears, Clay. It ´s a part of herself, a darker part, that scares her. A part, that was already there when she came here with you for the very first time. A part that would do everything to protect family or the pack, even killing and that without remorse.” Said Jeremy and went into the living room to sit on one of the couches.

“She never had a family and you know that, Clay, this darker part of her would do everything to hold and protect the people she calls her family. Why do you think she came back the first time?”

“You asked her to come.”

“Yes, I did, but that wasn´t the reason. It was the reason that she knows that I wouldn´t call if it wasn´t urgent. Something with the pack must be really wrong when I call her. That’s the reason why she came back. Even, if she won´t say it. We ´re her family and someday she will know and accept it. Deep down she knows that already. She just needs time to accept herself how she is. Every part about her even the darker one and someday she will.”


End file.
